


Neophytes

by TurnArklight



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Short One Shot, Spoilers for Wandersong, Vague Celeste Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnArklight/pseuds/TurnArklight
Summary: The song has been sung. Their souls have been saved. There are a few vacancies to fill.A very short story about who will fill those empty positions. Spoilers for the end of Wandersong (as well as Celeste, oddly enough.)





	Neophytes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for joining me today. This is the first writing for any fandom I have done in about 14 years. Oops.

The new Fairy of the Winds played her accordion. This soul sought her freedom, and found it through music. She valued music above all else, so much so that even the ground she was buried in could not contain her soul as the saccharine sounds of a gentle heart met her own.

“NYA HA HA HA!” laughed the new Fairy of Chaos. Though aware of the impending cataclysm, she chose inaction and relished in the chaos it wrought. She found comfort in disorder, and despite the end of days at her doorstep, she lounged on the beach and dozed off, sleeping through the song of rebirth altogether.

The new Fairy of Order said nothing. All they had to offer was a bright smile. They had never truly “existed” as their own being until this very moment. Certain individuals had some less positive experiences associated with the Fairy’s prior form, though now they truly exist, shining bright, just as they did in the hopes and memories of the man who created them. Whoever said an “idea” cannot come alive in the Spirit World? 

The new Fairies of the Sun and Moon danced in step, weightless in time. Although the first act of their story may have ended in tragedy, their souls survived the intermission. Their second act has begun, and this one is very, VERY long.

A girl arrives at the mountain, her heart injured. As she climbs, her heart is fractured. The girl attempts to throw away the broken half of her heart. The broken half rebels and the girl falls. The girl reclaims her broken heart and begins climbing again. She reaches the summit, her heart reformed. Her heart’s mirror sees the girl off as she departs from the mountain. The mirror fades away, her own soul being called elsewhere.

The new Dream Fairy was unhappy and confused. Surely, she was the last individual who deserved such a position, but the girl made of rainbows refused any other possibility. The witch was skeptical of this decision, yet when she urged the girl made of rainbows to further clarify her decision, she was only met with a firm “nunna yo beeswax.” Perhaps the Dream Fairy was given her new position in order to be punished for her past crimes. Perhaps the girl made of rainbows chose to graciously give her a second chance. Scratch that, she “gave” her nothing. The girl made of rainbows practically FORCED this second chance upon her with no further alternative than to be left to stew in her own errors. Sometimes heroes receive a reward, sometimes they do not. Perhaps in the generations to come, the new Dream Fairy will recognize her new life as such.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks/blame goes to Greg, Em, and Gord for making a thing that made me do the thing, as well as the Wandersong Fan Discord which is disgustingly wholesome, inspirational, and receptive to fun ideas. In addition, thanks go to "Matt Makes Games" for inspiring a portion of this story.
> 
> Also: FIRST lul


End file.
